LET THE FUN BEGIN
by Fire Dust Assassin
Summary: This should only be rated PG but it could get worse........Gohan starts high school, but buu will not come....he meet some unexpected friends that we all expect.....
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
SCHOOL STARTS  
  
Summary: G/V slash eventually. Gohan starts at a new high school. When he runs into Videl trouble begins. *I might even put in a lemon if you are lucky.*  
  
AN:  
  
Gohan frowned. He could do this in his sleep. He went down the column A, B, D, C, A, A, B, C, A, B, B, D, the questions were easy. After he corrected the ones the teacher had done incorrectly he jumped the revision test on the teacher's desk and walked out of the classroom. 'Mr. Son, where do you think you're going' the teacher yelled. 'Away' Gohan retorted over his shoulder.  
  
'What a jerk' scowled Videl disgusted. 'I think he's kinda cute' replied Eraser dreamily. 'Hmmp, he is a pathetic little nerd that wouldn't last a second in a fight' snapped Sharpener jealous of all the attention a unknown nerd was receiving.  
  
Why did mother make me come to this school thought Gohan as he walked down the school corridor. Gohan trudged on until he discovered an empty classroom. Having nothing else to do he walked in and sat down. Looking around he noticed the room seemed to be darker than the others. The blackboard at the front of the classroom soon caught his attention. Across its cold black surface was a series of equations that seem to form one massive math's problem. He walked forward and picked up a piece of chalk and not being able to help himself he started to calculate the answer.  
  
'That formula is not made to be solved, in fact no one has ever solved it' came a voice from behind him. Gohan turned shapely to see an elderly man.  
  
'It was made to serve as inspiration' he continued not seeming to be fazed by Gohan's eye staring into his own.  
  
'Wouldn't it be more inspirational if it was solved' asked Gohan curiously.  
  
'Hmm yes but it will not happen in my life time son' he said and smiled looking at Gohan for the first time. Gohan rose the piece of chalk in his hand and started to write boldly neat figure on the boards black spaces. A few seconds latter he stepped back to check his answer, it seemed right. He placed the chalk back in its original place of resting and turned to leave.  
  
'Hold it a tick son' replied the old man his eye darting to and from across the chalk board in utter disbelief, for the young man had used such complex methods that his mind could not even fathom the simplest parts, even so he knew the answer to be correct. He looked around for the young man who had gone as if he had never existed in the room. 'My God how can a mere teenager figure out what the most intelligent mathematicians in the world couldn't even comprehend' he whispered softly to himself. I must find out who this boy is, no doubt he would be on the top of the grades list in his math's class.  
  
The old man better know as Mr. Hatch scanned down the math's test results sheet. There were two tests that came up with perfect scores all the time these were Sam Laylock and Gohan Son. Maybe I can match their hand writing thought Mr. Hatch wisely. The first one was inconclusive with messy writing to say the least. As soon as he opened Gohan's test he knew it was one in the same. He chuckled to himself as he flipped through the paper; he had at least thirteen different solutions to every problem and had constantly corrected the teacher's mistakes. The end of the paper showed the time taken to complete the exam it read 10.00 – 10.15. It had only taken him fifteen minutes! Mr. Hatch slammed the file shut and briskly walked to the Principles office.  
  
Gohan walked to his next classroom cursing the Orange Star High School for not having better facilities. How hard was it to display a signs throughout the school saying in which direction the bathroom was. After walking around in pointless circles Gohan gave up and used his trustful nose to find the cafeteria. Without much effort he stumbled across the cook's kitchen.  
  
'Um excuse me could you please direct me to the bathroom' he asked politely not wanting to offend the person who was in a position to posing his lunch. The cook looked up to see who it was that had manners for her belief was that none of the good for nothing delinquents at the school deserved an education. And this was based on how rude they were in the cafeteria. She smiled at Gohan  
  
'have you got a piece of paper honey so I can draw you a map'. Gohan fumbled though his pocket until he found a piece of paper. The cook scribbled on it and handed it back.  
  
'Thank you' Gohan said before quickly leaving to relieve his bladder. Gohan ran out of the bathroom so he could get to his next class which he presumed he was already well and truly late for.  
  
'Ouch' said Stephanie as she fell to the ground.  
  
'Oh sorry, I didn't see you there' said a tall boy with alluring dark eyes and coal black hair.  
  
'That ok' she replied.  
  
'Could you help me, I am lost' Stephanie asked Gohan unaware that only knew a little more that him in the directions department. It was Stephanie first day to and she was bored already as in maths all the teacher did was rave on about some boy who was supposed to be a genius.  
  
'Sure where are you heading' he asked kindly.  
  
'Um the resource center'. The guy pulled out a hand drawn map and put a dot on it.  
  
'Ok you're here, and that's were you what to go' he said.  
  
'Thanks she replied'. He laughed  
  
'I am only returning the favor'. And with that he continued in a hurry down the hall. Stephanie walked as quick as she could not wanting to be late for her second third lesson.  
  
Gohan growled. Not long after he had given that girl directions he had been called to the office. So now he sat in there waiting for the Principle to summon him to his almighty office. The secrecy walked into the room and smiled at him  
  
'Is your name Gohan' she asked.  
  
'Yes' he answered patiently.  
  
'Than go right through he principle will see you now' she ordered. Gohan was surprised when he walked in not only was he meet by the Principle the old man from the math's room and various other teaches had come to greet him.  
  
Stephanie knocked on the door. It sprung open.  
  
'Mr if you ever do that......Oh sorry dear I thought you were someone else' said a middle aged man.  
  
'I am Mr. Mac Tug, follow me' he beckoned. She followed him obediently to the front of the class. He cleared his throat 'every body this in Stephanie, out new student so I want you all to make her feel welcome here' he said. Oh this is so embarrassing she thought tuning beet red.  
  
'Videl could you please up here and show Stephanie around the school please' he asked. Videl stood up slowly and made her way down the isle to the front of the class.  
  
'Stephanie this is the champ's daughter' he said proudly. Videl frowned at the title but didn't complain as she was glad to get out of school. Quickly before Mr. Mac Tug could say another word she ushered Stephanie out of the classroom.  
  
Videl and Stephanie who Videl now called Steph walked down the halls. 'So what is it like being the champs daughter' Step asked Videl. 'It has its up and downs, hey you can hang around with us at lunch and stuff if you like' said Videl awkwardly. 'Oh thanks that would be great' Steph replied enthusiastically. 'So where would you like to go first' Videl asked her. 'Well someone already gave me a map is there anything that's not on here' she asked giving Videl the map. 'Who gave you this' Videl inquired curiously. 'Oh a guy I ran into' she said remembering how friendly he was. 'He was one of the nicest people I've ever meet' said Steph. Videl was only half listing and flipped the piece of paper over in her hands to find writing on the back. It seem to be half of a letter. 'Hey is this your letter Steph' she asked. 'Nope, must be the guy who gave it to me. Go on read it what does it say'. Videl scanned the letter the top was ripped of so it was impossible to tell who it was to. She cleared her throat and read: 'I am sorry to hear about the passing of your mother but with out your dad we knew she was miserable any way, don't get me wrong she love you guys more that life itself. But one can only lose one person so many times before it take its toll.  
  
I hear Bulma's paying for your schooling. Drop in anytime you like you'll always be welcome. I have to go now 18's nagging me again and here's the verse of your poem you wrote on my computer and wanted me to send you.  
  
From Krillin.  
  
The heavens whisper to me, But louder to you. With you gone I am confused I haven't got a clue.  
  
The darkened depths that ensnare you can not hold you forever, I will join you one day, we can all be together.  
  
I will not bow Unless it is to your feet I save my soul for heaven For you at its gates I will greet.  
  
The tempest of all storms rages within my heart Once were all together, death wont do us part.  
  
Stay with us Please don't go We love you mum We hope you know.  
  
We wished we could send you one last gift A never ending hug As we stare into the hole That out bare hand have dug.  
  
'That was so beautiful' said Steph, her tear spilling down her cheeks. Videl despite herself burst into tears. 'Poor guy, he was son nice and gentle I would have never guessed that he was so alone' wailed Step. 'We have to find out who it is, who it is that wrote this' said Videl wiping away remaining tears.  
  
(A/N I am sorry it takes so long to get started, but trust me it gets good. Especially when a certain two people get trapped in a room for a night due to an earthquake. This if you haven't guessed is going to be a g/v pairing.  
  
I will update as soon as I type up the chapters due to the fact I am stupid fool who wrote it first instead of just typing it straight up.  
  
And I know my little poem thing is crap, because that I did write on the spot. Don't bother reviewing me to tell me my poem is crap because I already know, when I have the time I'll put a better one in there instead of a two second piece of garbage.  
  
Don't review if you don't like it because there really is no point in flaming me. Of course I am open to constructive criticism. *big grin * .) 


	2. CHAPTER 2 HOW CAN THAT BE?

CHAPTER 2  
HOW CAN THAT BE?  
  
Recap: 'That was so beautiful' said Steph, her tear spilling down her cheeks. Videl despite herself burst into tears. 'Poor guy, he was son nice and gentle I would have never guessed that he was so alone' wailed Step. 'We have to find out who it is, who it is that wrote this' said Videl wiping away remaining tears.  
  
Videl found herself waiting in the lunch hall for the simple reason, curiosity had gotten the better of her. FLASH BACK 'You would have never have guessed his parents died' said Steph. 'Oh man, I really want to know who wrote this, what can I say I was just born curious' she sighed. Steph raised her eyebrows 'I could point him out for you?'. 'You could?' replied Videl surprised. 'Yeah he has a memorable face, kinda cute' said Steph dreamily.  
  
The two girls returned to class and Videl showed Eraser the letter as she would have found out anyway. Videl swore her ears were bigger than normal size especially when it came to gossip. 'Oh let me help you, he sound so sweet.....please let me help you' pleaded Eraser. 'Yeah ok' said Videl knowing she wouldn't be able to deprive her of information for long. 'We were going to wait in the cafeteria before everyone else so Step could pick him out of everyone who came in the door, and hey presto out mystery man is revealed' said Videl. 'Good plan, I like it' said Steph. 'Ditto' chirped Eraser. 'GIRLS PLEASE DON'T TALK IN MY CLASS' came the teacher angry voice from the front of the class. 'Sorry' mumbled Videl. Because they were told they were to be sent to the office if they continued to talk they compensated by fidgeting excitedly for the whole lesson. As soon as the bell rang, the girls exploded out of there seats and ran to the cafeteria. Gabbing their food they sat down and ate slowly there eyes glued on the door. END OF FLASH BACK  
  
Gohan left the office for lunch. The teachers had asked him if he could solve the questions they dealt out. They got harder and harder but still not to hard to causes Gohan to think twice. Soon he got impatient 'Cant you see, I can do all the question you given me so easy its not funny just give me your hardest and be done with it!' he said. 'Ok then' chemistry. There's no way he is this smart, like everyone else he has limits. He wont get this next question finished he thought evilly. But the chemistry teacher wasn't the only one who thought this, so the teachers pulled out questions they even answer and laid them before this supposed genius. Gohan causally picked up a pencil and looked at the paper dumbstruck. The teachers laughted at his cockiness that was so short live as they had thought he wasn't that smart no body was. Gohan looked up 'is that the hardest you've got' he stammered thinking there was a possibility they were lying. The teachers grins faulted. With no further complaining Gohan scribbled down some answers, in three second he had completed their so called impossible questions and gave them there papers back. The bell sounded 'May I go to lunch please' the chemistry teacher nodded in his dumbfounded state. All Mr. Hatch could do was giggle softly under his breath. Its about time some one knocked Henry of his block he thought and by that he meant the egotistical chemistry teacher.  
  
Lunch was nearly over and the girls and the girls were giving up hope. This was a stupid idea, not to mention a waste of time Videl thought annoyed. Steph sprung up like her pants were on fire. 'That's him!' she exclaimed excitedly. Videl and Eraser looked towards the place Steph was pointing but could see nobody as the crowd was thick. 'Hey wait up' yelled Steph. Gohan turned around his frown changed into a smile when he saw who it was. 'So I see you found your way around ok' he said grining. 'Yeah, the names Steph by the way' she said. She soon found herself grinning to. I guess his smile is infectious she thought. 'Oh hi, I am Goahn' he said quickly after her. 'Hey yeah.....um...I came to give this back to you' said Steph shyly looking at her feet. 'It seemed pretty personal' she continued showing him the map he gave her flipping it so he could see the other side. Gohan eyes seemed to soften. 'Thanks for bringing it back' said Gohan embarrassed wondering how many other people in the school had read it. 'No prob, see ya round' she said and with that Steph skipped back to her table.  
  
Videl and Eraser were frustrated. They couldn't see the see who Steph was talking to, as to many people were blocking there view. Steph came back and sat down. 'Did you get a good look' she asked. 'Nah, we couldn't see' said Eraser. 'Well he just joined the cafeteria line, I point him out when he come out' she said simply. A few minutes passed 'There he is, Gohan I mean' Steph said. Videl and Eraser nearly fell out of there seats in shock. 'GOHAN! Are you serious?' exclaimed Videl. 'Its official Videl, Gohan just doesn't like you. He was quite sweet to me the other day' said Eraser. 'Why does he hate me so much?' asked Videl disappointedly. 'Oh I asked him that, he said he I quote "I hate Mr. Satan with the fiery passion of hell itself" he said that you know' Eraser said looking shocked. 'But I am not my dad!' 'Honey maybe you should tell him that' said Eraser. 'Why don't you just go talk to him' said Steph wisely. 'NO WAY, you don't go ask someone you hardly know the reasons he has for despising you based on something Eraser said' Videl exclaimed. 'Hey I am a reliable source' puffed Eraser earning "I don't think so" looks from Steph and Videl. The bell sounded. Videl looked down she hadn't had a chance to finish her lunch. 'Oh dam less thinking/talking more eating' she mumbled. Quickly she scoffed down her food nearly choking in the process, jumping up and ran to her next class. 


End file.
